lost love
by fourtris forever22
Summary: another rajvi fic...again dont know what to summarize...a gift for my didi parise22...hope u like it di...so peep in to know more...plzzz read and review :)...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-hey guys!how r u all doing?ok so here i'm back with another story...it's a gift for my didi parise22...hope u like it didi...now lets straight away go to the story...happy reading...**

...

...

_**In a hallway of a college…boys and girls were roaming here and there…everyone was looking excited and cheerful as it was their first day in the college…except one girl…she was looking very scared and nervous….**_

**Girl:** yaar sharayu we both had to be in different classes? I mean I feeling too scared to be alone…

**sharayu**: purvi, what is there to be scared?...see it's our first day and on first day everyone will be a bit scared …but then once u settle in ur new class and start making new friends everything will be alright ok? So cheer up and make Ur first day rocking…

**Purvi**: ok I will try….hope so everything will go good….

_**purvi was wearing a red salwar kameez with open hair…in her hands red bangles were present and on her neck a simple chain was visible with a black backpack around her shoulders…altogether she was looking like a typical Indian and was looking too cute and very stunning….**_

_**and on the other hand sharayu white top with tight jeans, a black scarf was Around her neck and she tied a high ponytail…she was wearing black high heels with a blue backpack on her back…she was also looking very cute and stunning…(aakir didi kiski hain?)**_

**Sharayu:** ok bye! My class has reached…

**Purvi:** bye (sadly)

_**then purvi went to her class…when she entered the class she found everyone starring at her….she felt awkward and started searching for a place to sit…she found a place empty without a partner…while going to her place she heard many compliments like wow yaar she is so damn pretty and all…she settled down in her place and opened a novel from her bag and started reading it to keep herself busy until the teacher comes…slowly everyone starts to come and settled down in their places…purvi was soo lost in her book that she didn't even realize this…**_

_**after sometime a boy entered the class….he started looking for a place to sit but then found that nothing was empty…then he spotted the empty place near purvi and went near her to ask her…**_

**Boy**: hey?

_**purvi came out of her thoughts when she heard the voice and said: ooh hiiii but stopped in between because she was lost in him…he was tall,dark,handsome…he was wearing a red shirt and a blazer on top of it with black jeans…she kept on staring at him…even he was lost in this innocent girl…but he came out of his thoughts first and asked her confused as she was keeping on staring at him…**_

**Boy:** Hello miss…

**Purvi:** ooh umm sorry? **Coming out of her world and Feeling embarrassed because of her own act..**

**Boy:** its ok…ummm actually I don't have a place to sit so if u don't mind…and he looked towards the place next to her

**Purvi:** oops sorry! And she took the bag from the other chair which she kept to prevent others from sitting there….

**Boy:** thank u! **(while sitting there)**me _**rajat kumar…**_

**Purvi:** hi I'm _**purvi Malhotra.**_ Nice to meet u

**Rajat:** nice to meet u too…so friends (**and he extended his hands**)

**Purvi:** friends? (**Stunned**)

Rajat: ya actually I'm new in here and I don't have any friends so I'm just asking u(**with a little bit hope)**

**Purvi:** ok! Friends (a little bit hesitating)

**And they both shacked their hands and smiled to each other **

_**During the break in the canteen**_

**Sharayu: **and then and then!?...she asked excitedly

**Purvi:** and then what? I had to say yes now how can I refuse someone who is asking for friendship?

**Sharayu:** look! I told u that u will make new friends and first one a boy itself han?(with a naughty she asked)

**Purvi:** shut up sharayu!ok so how was ur first day experience?(she tried to change the topic)

**And then they started talking with each other about their new collage, new teachers etc.….but they got interrupted by a voice…**

**Rajat:** hey ladies! May I sit here?

**Before purvi could speak sharayu spoke…**

**Sharayu:** yeah sure! Why not….

**Purvi glared at her but she completely ignored her…**

**Rajat:** purvi? Who is she?

**Purvi:** oh…this is my best friend sharayu and sharayu this is rajat…

**Sharayu: (with a sweet smile**) hi! Are u in purvi's class?

**Rajat:** yup..i sit next to her…

**Sharayu:** ooh I see…

**And they started talking…all the while purvi was quiet and was starring rajat…sharayu saw this and smiled naughtily….**

**Rajat?**...a boy entered the canteen calling him…

**Rajat:** yeah its me…

**Boy:** well principal sir is calling u…

**Rajat:** ok I will meet him..**while standing from his place**…ok ladies go to go….meet u later…bye purvi,bye sharayu!

**Sharayu:** bye rajat (**waving her hand**) purvi!(shaking her lightly)he is gone….back to earth…purviii!

**Purvi:** what!(**coming out of her world**)…where is rajat?

**Sharayu: **he went to meet principal sir by the way…whom were u lost on? Han? (**She asked naughtily)**

**Purvi: **sharayu plzzz stop it… (**She blushed lightly and hit her arm lightly**)

**Sharayu:** ouch!purvi it hurts…(**showing a crying face**)

**Purvi:** sorry drama queen (**giggling**)

**Sharayu:** hey! Whom did u call drama queen? (**Angrily**)

**Purvi:** can u see any other drama queen other than u over here?

**Sharayu:** purviiii….humph (**pouting**)I don't want to speak with u….

**Purvi:** sorry (**holding her ears**) now come on break is going to get over….and I need to reach class early because of some work

**Sharayu:** ok fine…come on let's go…

**And they moved toward their respective classes…..**

**A/N: so here it is...the end of the chap...maybe because i read too many English novels i'm very uncomfortable writing hindi...so if possible i will write the next chap in hindi..but for now this chap is in english...ok so what are ur opinions?should i continue this story?and one more clarification i need to do is that this story contains two parts...first part is the college part and the second one i wont say u only guess...so the title of this story totally depends on the second part...so didi did u like my gift?i want a long review from u and only if u say to continue it then only i will continue this story... and shweta di...yeah sure we an be friends...i will be 14 on may so r u elder than me?...and disha i dont live in india i live in dubai...and in india my house is in Bangalore...and how i came to know ur name?...u r very famous...everyone knows ur name...i'm in 9th grade so r u elder than me?ok guys have a great day ahead...so what r u waiting for? come on start reviewing...**

**waiting for ur reviews**

**regards redrosses22..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-HEY GUYS! HOW R U ALL...HERE IS UR NEXT CHAP...HAPPY READING...**_

_**...**_

_**As days passed their bond became stronger or u can say they came closer...**_

**one day as purvi was walking through the corridors…she spotted rajat with a girl…they were too close to each other and they were sharing one book….rajat was staring at the book while she was staring rajat…purvi went furious seeing this scene…she went near the girl and said**

**purvi**: ritu…ummm(**finding excuses**)han!geeta ma'am is calling u…

**ritu**: meee? but why?(**getting angry for disturbing their precious moment**)

**purvi**: ummm how do I know? why don't u go and check?

**ritu**: ok fine….

**and she went from there…**

**rajat**: hey purvi!

**purvi**: just shut up rajat! what were u do u doing with that ritu?

**rajat**: what?i was just explaining her something…

**purvi**: I was just explaining her something(**imitating him)**stupid , idiot…I don't want to speak with u just get lost…(**and she went from there)**

**rajat**: purvi…purvi wait!**(and he followed her)**

**and on the otherhand**

**in sharayu's class**

**teacher**: ok students…hope everyone has done their projects and submitted it…

**all:** yes ma'am

**teacher**: ok then,students happy weekend….and don't forget to do ur assignments ok?bye

**all**: ok ma'am…bye ma'am

**while sharayu was checking under her desk and she found the assignment under her desk**

**sharayu**: oh shit! I forgot to give her my projrct….. **ma'am she screamed and dashed out of the class...**

**ma'am…she was calling on top of her voice and while running she dashed with a person…she tripped from her high heels and was about to fall when a pair of strong hands caught her…she safely fell into that person's hands…when she looked at that boy and shared a cute eyelock…both were lost in each other's eyes…sharayu was the first one to come out of the eyelock…**

**sharayu:** thank you :D

**boy:** oh! ur welcome

**sharayu:** r u new in here?because I have never seen you here before….

**boy**: yeah actually I'm a new joiner in this college and my name is VIJAY

**sharayu**: ooh and my name is sharayu…

**vijay**: oh….so can u help me? I cant find my class…and showed her a chit…

**sharayu**: yeah sure….hey she exclaimed you r in my class…

**vijay**: so where is it? can u come with me?

**sharayu**: im sorry vijay but I need to go to the staff room to meet physics ma'am…I will tell u the way…(and she told him the direction)

**vijay**: ok thanks,so we will meet in the class?

**sharayu**: yeah sure…

**vijay**: ok bye, u better hurry…

**sharayu**: ok bye and she ran from there

**vijay**:( while walking and turning back) beautiful!

**purvi…purvi stop yar…purvi…**called rajat…

**purvi**: no I don't want to listen to u rajat…I just hate u..(tears were flowing from her eyes down her cheeks)

**then suddenly she felt that someone is pulling her hand…before she could realize what was happening…rajat took purvi to an empty class…then he pulled her closer…they were sooo closeeee that he could hear her heart beats…purvi closed her eyes tightly and started breathing heavily….then she felt hot air moving from her neck to her ear….and then she heard a whispering voice…..**

**I LOVE U PURVI….purvi shivered after hearing that and became dumbstruck on his sudden confession….she slowly opened her eyes…**

**I LOVE U TOO…she said and blushed at the same time….this is what I wanted to hear from you...i was waiting for this moment from a long time….Then they were coming more closer...rajat was looking at purvi's lips...pink and fleshy...she was coming near and nearer to his...their head went opposite directions to an angle for a ...**

**Bhas teri romance someone inturupted them...it was ritu...**

**ritu: Rajat is mine and he is only mine...she waited for rajat to come...but she suddently saw a fist coming nearer to her face...booooom it was purvi's**

**purvi: Rajat meri hai aur sirf meri...then ritu ran away from the class room...**

**They again came closer...bhas mood bhi gaya kiss karene ke liye...but rajat pulled her fast and kissed her...**

**...**

**A/N: so here comes the end of the story..i know it was short but than di had given me the deadline and it was today…so I could only type this much…sorry guys…but good news u will get the next chap very soon…and one thing I want to say that is the last romantic part was in hindi because my friend wrote it… they wanted romantic moments in this story…but then I said no…so at last after too much pressure I told my friend to write it…so I didn't write it…I'm too young for that….and dida ahem..hope u enjoyed urs and vijay bhaiya's moments...happy?thank u sooo much for ur lovely reviews…..i dont have time to thank everyone individually but i have some messages for some of my friends...**

**kashaf titli : yeah sure di i will surely write for u...just tell me whom do u want to get paired up with ok?**

**monalisa bhakta : di i will surely write for u..this time i did it for sharayu di because she always writes OS for others and no one ever wrote for her...even for me also she wrote two OS...so this was just to thank her...hope u understood me...i promise i will surely write for u...**

**plzzz read and review...a review is a author's greatest encouragement so plzzz review..and sorry for all the mistakes but i m in a great hurry...so bye**

**waiting for ur reviews**

**redrosses22**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone. How r u all? So here is Ur next chap…happy reading…**_

**Vijay**: hey sharayu!

_**Without looking at him and while reading a book…**_

**Sharayu**: oh hey vijay…

**Vijay**: umm r u free today evening?

**Sharayu**: **(while looking at him)** yeah but why?

**Vijay**: umm so let's go to the coffee house today evening?

**Sharayu**: eh?

**Vijay**: I mean I'm free u r also free so let's go?

**Sharayu**: ok **(a bit hesitating)**

**Vijay**: ok so today evening sharp 5 I will come to pick u **(excitedly)**

**Sharayu**: ok…

**Purvi was sitting in the classroom alone doing some work when she heard a voice **

**Rajat**: hey baby!

**Purvi looked up and found that rajat was staring at her and smiling naughtily**

**Purvi**: rajat! Pls stop calling me this word baby…I get really irritated and let me also do my work….

**Rajat**: oh c'mon baby…all the boyfriends call their girlfriends by sweet names like baby…then why can't I?

**Purvi**: because officially we are not boyfriend and girlfriend so please…out!

**Rajat**: ok fine then…bye…I'm going and I'm not gone be a disturbance to u(he said sadly** and hurt could be seen clearly on his face) **

**Purvi**: Hey wait… **(While holding his hand and stopping him from going)  
**will u company me to the coffee house? Today evening? Please?

**Rajat**: really? **(His face lit up)** ok so sharp 5:30 I will be at Ur house

**Purvi**: ok **(but then realized something)** no! **(She screamed)**

**Rajat: (while putting hands on his ears) **what happened! Why r u screaming?

**Purvi**: oh sorry…but rajat don't u think u r forgetting something? Papa will be at home

**Rajat**: oh ya! I forgot that anyways what to do now? Should we drop the plan?

**Purvi**: no don't drop the plan…I have an idea...see I will tell papa that I'm going to sharayu's house…see very simple…

**Rajat**: and then if Ur dad asks sharayu whether u r with her then?

**Purvi**: I will tell sharayu to tell papa that I'm with her

**Rajat**: and then if sharayu asks u where r u going then what will u tell her? That we both r going to the coffee shop? If u say like that she will surely come to know about our relationship …

**Purvi**: rajat can u stop asking Ur stupid questions? I told na I will manage…ok?

**Rajat**: ok! Ok! Then I will take a leave now u sit and do Ur work…

**Purvi**: r u going to leave me alone here?

**Rajat**: yeah! Then what else? Do u expect me to do Ur work? Never!

**Purvi**: u r so bad

**Rajat**: ok I will do Ur work if...I could get a…u know right?** (Raising his eyebrow)**

**Purvi**: just shut up rajat and get lost! I don't need Ur help

**Rajat**: ok then bye baby! (**Giggling**)

**Purvi**: rajat! (**Angrily**)

**Rajat**: ok bye! muah**!(and he gave her a flying kiss and went from there**)

Purvi: rajat! (**Shyly**)

_**At evening**_

_**On the phone**_

**Purvi**: hello sharayu

**Sharayu**: yeah purvi…tell

**Purvi**: listen sharayu…I need ur help…i need to go out somewhere personal and papa should not come to know where I'm going ok? So if asks u…then tell that I'm with u ok?

**Sharayu**: ok…but where r u going?

**Purvi**: I can't say…. It's personal…

**Sharayu**: ok fine…I'm not forcing u to tell

**Purvi**: ok then bye?

**Sharayu**: bye…

_**After the call ended**_

**Sharayu** (pov): what's wrong with purvi **(she wondered)…she came out of her thoughts when she heard the bell ring..**

**Sharayu**: oh hey vijay…

_**But vijay didn't respond he was completely lost on the young beauty…she was wearing dark blue kurta with tight jeans…with open hair and light makeup…all together she was looking wow! But he came out of his thoughts when he heard her voice…**_

**Sharayu**: vijay! Vijay! (Shaking him lightly)

**Vijay**: eh?

**Sharayu**: how many times have I been calling u and where were u lost?

**Vijay**: nothing…so now let's go?

**Sharayu**: ok but just 5 mins..

**Vijay**: hmm ok!

_**On the other side **_

_**While looking at the mirror...**_

**Purvi**: m I looking fine?

**She heard a voice…**U r looking just…uff! I don't have words to express ur beauty baby!

_**She turned and was shocked to find rajat in her room**_

**Purvi**: rajat**! (Shocked)** what r u doing in my room? And how did u come in?

**Rajat**: of course through the window my love…**u know what? I can't even stay a moment without u…I see u everywhere! Sweet heart everywhere!** _**(While wrapping his arm around her waist)**_

**Purvi**: rajat! Please leave me! Papa will come…please!

**Rajat**: no ur papa won't come…I have locked the door...now only u and me r only there in this room…aloneee…_**and he attacked her lips with his...purvi was trying her best to stop it…but rajat didn't leave her…at last purvi also gave up and started responding back in the same tone…then rajat started kissing her neck…when they heard a knock on the door and a voice….**_

…

_**Ok so here is the end of the chap…now next chap I don't know when I will be able to give because I'm not able to balance my studies and stories together…so let me first get used to my heavy timetable then I will surely try to update faster and if anyone knows me very closely then they must be knowing that I finish my anger on my electronics…so I already broke 5-6 tablets so yesterday I finished my anger on my laptop and it has gone for repairing…I'm typing all this from my tablet so it's a little bit tough…so time to thank u all…**_

_**Rajvigirl: thank u but where were u? I missed u and ur review…**_

_**Ananya D: thank u di..yeah u r right…im really happy to write this fic on my di…thank u once again for ur review..**_

_**Diksha lamba: no sorry and thank u in friendship…should I teach u that ma'am?thank u**_

_**Bhumi98: thanks di..**_

_**Guess me: I know who u r very well…di had told me that u will maybe review my story…so I was waiting for ur review….but bhaiya..i wrote on rajvi also…but ur review was fully on di han?*wink* thank u for ur review…**_

_**RK: thank u..**_

_**Jannatfairy, Shweta, bshreena, rajvi21,guest NL : thank u soooo much**_

_**Blair64, KAVINSANJANA, pari, saney: thank u sooo much…**_

_**Lumoslight06: thanks dude…and after 2-3 chaps I will surely write Ur twist…and u know what today my parrot went missing? I was crying like anything…call me ok?and ya thank u for giving me romance tips..**_

_**Divya: hi di…was looking for ur review…thank u and keep reviewing..**_

_**Parise22: yeah! Yeah! I know what speaking about but if I'm not wrong now the whole FF knows what ur talking about…and my Hindi is poor because I don't speak in Hindi at home…for the sake of Hindi subject I'm learning Hindi not for my benefit so stop making fun of me otherwise I won't speak with u #katti#..Thank u for ur review..**_

_**Purpleangel1: I knew from starting that it is ur review…because ur review is very special because It will be having many smiles and sad faces and all…so thank u for ur review..**_

_**And all the guests a big thank u for ur reviews….**_

_**So plzzz review…**_

_**Waiting for ur reviews**_

_**Redrosses22…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone…. sorry for the late update and ya plz don't forget to check out the A/N and the thanking section**_

_**BEWARE: wrote without any interest…so maybe it will be too boring**_

**Purvi**: rajat! papa(scared)

**Rajat**: oh shit! Now what to do?

**Purvi**: do one thing u hide in the bathroom…once dad goes jump out of the window and wait outside for me….

**Rajat**: ok but hurry!

**Purvi**: ok now hide…

**And rajat hid in the bathroom while purvi went and opened the door….**

**Purvi**: yes dad?

**PF**: where were u purvi? What was taking u this long?

**Purvi**: nothing dad ummm…I was in the washroom so I didn't hear ur voice…sorry!

**PF**: its ok…now do one thing we both will have coffee made by u and then we will go for a walk…ok?

**Purvi**: sorry dad! But I need to go to sharayu's house to do some some presentations…so can I go?

**PF**: ok but come back home before 8…

**Purvi**: of course dad…no need to worry…

**PF**: ok fine then….

**And he went from there….purvi at once closed the door and took a sigh of relief...closing her eyes thinking the scene if they were caught..her dad shouting at her..closing her in a closed room and all but came out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder…she shivered on his touch and opened her eyes slowly….**

**Rajat**: what happened?

**Purvi**: nothing! I got sooo scared

**Rajat**: its ok anyways u get ready…I will wait for u outside

**Purvi**: ok fine

**And rajat jumped out of the window**

**Purvi(pov)**: I'm feeling scared by telling lies to dad…im getting a very bad feeling that something very bad is gone but what? But she kept her thoughts aside and she changed her dress, bid goodbye to her dad and went with rajat….

**Sharayu**: vijay I'm feeling very sleepy…when we reach please call me..

**Vijay**: ok…

**Sharayu gazed out of the window…it was raining outside and the weather became very romantic :P she automatically drowsed to sleep while looking outside….the car stopped in a traffic signal and vijay gave a glance on sharayu…he was completely lost on that sleeping beauty…but she wasn't** **looking comfortable wearing seatbelt…vijay tried removing her seatbelt very slowly when she caught his hand….vijay was shocked and looked at her…but smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully with a smile on her lips….he slowly removed her hand and started the car….**

**Purvi**: rajat stop the car!

**Rajat stopped the car with a halt….**

**Rajat**: what happened?

**Purvi**: **(in a very childish voice)** look rain!

**Rajat: (in a mocking voice) **woooeee rain…what purvi?stop acting like 2nd standard student…I'm starting the car…

**Purvi**: wait rajat! Plz plz plzzzz lets go out…plzzz

**Rajat**: no purvi! you cant go out it is raining very heavily and u r not going…this is final

**Purvi got scared on his sudden anger…tears started forming in her eyes but she controlled herself….rajat so this and felt bad…**

**Rajat:(holding her hands very sweetly)** purvi im really sorry…I didn't mean all this but I just went out of control…im very sorry baby!

**Purvi**: its ok rajat…I can understand…even I should have not acted like a small kid...i m also sorry

**Rajat**: its ok…

**And after sometime they reached the café…**

**Vijay**: ummm…sharayu what do u like to do in ur free time?

**Sharayu**: studying

**Vijay**: (**shocked**) what! Studying…yuck! I hate studying…especially math…

**Sharayu**: what?u know what studies are the most important thing in ur life…and specially math….without math there would have been many confusions in this world…u know once Einstein said that math is blah blah…**she kept on giving lectures :P**

**Vijay(pov**): oh god! how much lectures does she give?

**Vijay**: ok ok I understood…so what is ur ambition…

**Sharayu**: lecturer…

**Vijay**: what! Lecturer?

**Sharayu**: yeah! In universities…

**Vijay**: oh then ok….i thought something else….anyways its quiet late u drink ur coffee fast and lets go…

**ON THE OTHER SIDE**

**Purvi**: this place is so crowded….

**Rajat**: now where to sit?

**And after a long time they found a place to sit…after they took their places…purvi saw that the girls in the next table was looking at rajat in a very bad manner….those girls kept on smiling at rajat…and when purvi looked at rajat…she found rajat also starring at them….purvi became very angry and jealous after seeing this but she kept herself under control but then lost it when she saw those girls waving at him and he waving them back….**

**Purvi**: enough is enough rajat! If u want to join those girls then go on I wont stop u…u just get lost!

**Rajat**: what? Purvi u r misunderstanding…there is nothing like this…

**But purvi didn't listen and went from there…**

**Rajat**: purvi wait! listen…. And he ran out of the café

_**On the parking lot**_

**Vijay**: listen sharayu…I will go and get the car…u wait here ok?

**Sharayu**: ok but come back soon…im very scared to be alone…

**Vijay**: ok I will come back as soon as possible…  
…

**Rajat**: baby stop!

**Purvi**: no rajat I don't want to speak with u…just go away from here and stop following me…and she ran faster than him…while running she suddenly dashed with someone….

**Purvi**: sharayu?

**Sharayu**: purvi? What r u doing here?u said that u have some work and what r u doing here?

**Purvi**: yeah…that actually….

**But stopped when she heard a voice….**

**Rajat**: babyyyyyy….but stopped after seeing sharayu…and purvi's angry face….

**Rajat**: oh shit!

**Sharayu**: baby? Purvi what is all this?

**Purvi**: nothing….that ummm…we just (finding words to speak)

**Sharayu**: I knew it…I knew it from long back that somethis is going on between u and rajat…but now im sure….so when r u guys planning to marry?

**Rajvi blushed on the thought marriage….**

**Purvi**: marriage? We r too young for that and please don't say this to anyone plzzz

**Sharayu**: I know ok…I'm not that stupid that I will tell this to everyone….

**Just then they heard a horn…**

**When they turned they found a car and vijay sitting in that car…**

**Sharayu:** ok bye guys… I need to go now…I came with my friend…so bye…

**Purvi**: hey wait…

**But she went….**

**Purvi**: who is he?anyways rajat lets also go…its going to be 8 I need to reach home at 8….

**Rajat**: fine come on….lets go….

…... **A/N so how was this chap? I know another short chap…but not my fault soooo many home works, studies, research works e.t.c….so didn't get time to type…and I asked many times bhumi di to do my math home work but she said no…so this poor me had to do her homework by her own…thank u all who are keeping on supporting me from the starting…today I will thank u + tell what I feel about u guys….**

**Blair.64: I don't know u either I don't read ur stories because I guess u never wrote on rajvi so sorry for that!…but u still read and review rajvi fics? that is too great….u have been a great supporter from the start of my journey as a ff writer till now…thank u sooo much and keep supporting me like this…ur reviews r very precious….and ya I am a very big harry potter fan…I guess u r also….**

**Bhumi: my closest sis after sharayu di…ur one praising word ****amazing**** brings a cute smile on my face…I know that u will never leave me and happy that I know u personally…u r too innocent because u always fall into my trap…u won't leave me until and unless u I don't speak with u…u never allow me to get angry with u…u r the cutest and the prettiest sis in this whole world…I'm very happy to get a sis like…u will be there for ur butterfly always right? Love u…**

**Saney: hi…thank u sooo much for ur reviews…even if my chaps r bad u still review…thank u sooo much and keep supporting…**

**Rajvigirl: how can someone be as cute as u r dear? I mea rajvi fan and still u review for other couples….thats really nice…I mean I hate seeing purvi getting paired with others and u r one who reviews for everyone's fics….thats too encouraging….and ya try to make a ff account because if u make an account u will be no more a guest and will be part of our ff family…and do u know one thing?i m the youngest member of ff family….so If u will come u will be the youngest…and it's a great privilege to be younger than others….u will be pampered by others and ur di s will never allow to see tears in ur eyes…these is my experiences…thank u sooo much for ur reviews…love u…**

**Rajvi21: I don't know u so like I cant say anything about you…but ur reviews r very sweet and short…even a small very nice keeps me happy…thank u sooo much…**

**Bshreena: hey di…I'm really sorry that I don't speak with u now a days but I'm not active in ff now a days….and ya let me tell u one thing u always inspire me with ur sweet words to study…and ur inspiration has bought a huge results on my studies…thank u sooo much for ur revies as well as ur encouraging words…keep encouraging…**

**Pari: thank u sooo much for ur reviews….even I have seen u also reviewing for everyones stories whether it is rajvi or sachvi or kevi….i know ur a die heart fan of kevi still u review my stories….thank u sooo much…and keep reviewing**

**Parise22: I miss u sooo much di…I find u like my real sis…I used to cry a lot thinking that I don't have an elder sis or brother…but I don't feel this anymore because u r there…..i love u sooo much…no one can be as sweet as u r…and about ur reviews…ur reviews are always close to my heart….if u look at all the reviews ur review is the biggest…I don't have words to thank u…not only for ur reviews but also for the care, love, affection towards me….thank u sooo much for being there for me at happy times as well as sad time…love u my didu….**

**Mithi: ur reviews are also very encouraging but I don't know u also much but thank u sooo much for ur reviews…love u**

**Kavinsanjana: I have seen ur reviews also everywhere and ya I know that I write very badly but u still review thank u sooo much….and sometimes I have read ur stories….they r too good an great writer…sorry I couldn't review but surely one fine day u will get my reviews….till then wait ok? love u**

**Lishukriti: I don't know u but u have reviewed my stories for the first time….thank u sooo much and I guess aren't a rajvi fan…still u reviewed thank u for that also…**

**RK: thank u sooo much for ur reviews…I haven't seen ur reviews from the starting so I guess u r new…still thank u sooo much…**

**Ananya.D: hi di…so sorry for not speaking with u now a days but I m seriously very busy…hope u can understand me and once again sorry…thank u sooo much for ur reviews…love u**

**Crazyforpurvi: thank u sooo much for ur reviews…I don't know u so I don't know what to say….but thank u sooo much for reviewing…keep reviewing...**

**Kavin sajal lover: thank u sooo much for ur reviews di…and surely I will try to add other couples…till then thank u sooo much…**

**Divya: hi di…its ok di…no need being sorry….thank u sooo much for ur reviews and keep reviewing…**

**Dubai anjad: thank u very much….**

**Harman: I have never seen any die heart fan of rajvi like u….u r the real rajvian….any story on rajat and purvi ur reviews will be there….there is no rajvi stories without ur reviews…thank u sooo much for ur review and keep loving rajvi…**

**And thank u to all the guests…if possible try to tell ur names so that I can thank u individually…**

**So don't forget to review for this chap**

**Waiting for ur reviews**

**Redrosses22 **


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey everyone...how r u all...sorry for the late update...here is ur next chap..very emotional one...happy reading...**_

**One day while rajvi were in the mall...**

**Purvi**: rajat on my birthday I want that dress...

**Rajat**: Darling, baby that's too expensive

**Purvi**: no I want it at any cost.

**Rajat**: look purvi stop this and don't make a scene...

**Purvi**: ok fine... And she went from there

**Rajat** kept staring at the dress and thought...

**Rajat**: one day it will be urs...and I will see u in that dress

**While they were roaming around something very bad happened...they were caught by someone... Purvi's worst nightmare finally came true today...yes Purvi's dad saw them together... He was shocked and couldn't believe his own eyes... First he thought that maybe rajat must be her friend but he he was sure that they didn't share a friendship kind of relationship when he saw rajat side hugging her... Purvi's dad was very angry with purvi that he thought to call her**

**Purvi**: oh shit! Rajat dad's call...

**Rajat**: pick it and say that u r with ur classmate

**Purvi**: ok

_**In the phone call**_

**Purvi**: hi dad what happened?

**Pf**: nothing purvi wanted to just ask where r u?

**Purvi**: dad I'm outside with my friends

**Rf**: which friends?

**Purvi**: dad my classmates

**Rf**: hmm ok but come back home right now... I want to discuss u something very important... So u should be home within 10mins

**Purvi**: ok dad...

**Phone call ended**

**Rajat**: what did ur dad say?

**Purvi**: he said to come home now

**Rajat**: ok but should I leave u?

**Purvi**: no its ok I will take a taxi...ok then bye

**Rajat while hugging her...**

**Rajat**: bye baby...

**Purvi**: bye

A**nd she left from there...he looked at her going... They never knew that this is going to be there final meet according to their fate...**

**At home**

**Purvi**: I'm back dad...while sitting in the sofa... Why did u tell to meet me...

Pf: while sitting opposite to her... Who is rajat?

**Purvi's heart suddenly stopped beating did her dad just ask who is rajat? Her hand and forehead started sweating very badly... Tears started forming in her eyes due to frightened...**

**PF**: I ASKED WHO IS RAJAT? shouted her dad

**Purvi** started crying very badly...

**Purvi**: dad I love him... If I will marry any one I will only marry him... Shouted purvi

**Pf**: do u want to meet the same fate as of ur sister?we r leaving to Mumbai today!

**Purvi**: dad please dad please... I can't live without him...

**Pf**: oh so u won't listen to me? _**He caught her by her hair and threw her mobile phone down and stamped it hardly... Then he took her to a room and pushed her inside... And said**_

**Pf**: u stay here for the rest of the day without food and water while I will go and book the ticket... We will leave today evening... And he closed the door and locked it from outside..

**Purvi started banging on the door and started screaming...**

**Purvi**: dad please dad don't do this to me... I can't live without him... Dad please dad... _**Daaaaaaddddd...and she started crying...**_

_**The number u r trying to call is switched off please try again later...**_

**He restlessly tried her phone again and again but the answer turned out to be**

_**The number u r trying to call is switched off please try again later...**_

**Rajat**: where r u purvi?

**On the other side...**

**Purvi was looking out of the window and sobbing... Her eyes were swollen after crying this much... She looked lost...**

**Purvi (POV)**: rajat I love u and will miss u... Our dreams r destroyed just because of one person... My sister! She thought rudely while going to a flashback...

_**Flashback**_

**There was a girl around her age…she was sitting alone in an empty classroom, it looked as If she was waiting for someone….then a boy (around the age of purvi) entered the classroom….then the girl started speaking**

**Girl**: raj, you have come. I thought that u were not going to come…

**A girl around 11 or 12 was hiding in that same class…that was her younger sister…the elder sister didn't know that the younger sister is hiding…**

**Then raj started speaking**: my dear shilpa…did u pack everything?

**Shilpa**: I have the tickets in my bag raj…this is our fate…instead of marrying under the beautiful chandelier…we r going to marry in the register office…

**Shilpa was happy…she was marrying raj…her father wasn't agreein their relationship…so they planned to run away and settle somewhere else…**

T**hey hugged each other and went running outside…**

**That was purvi's sister…purvi knew that her sister was running away from house with rajat…purvi didn't like raj one bit…she had stumbled upon many scenes she never ment to come across…but however shilpa had promised purvi that she would send a letter as soon as they get settled with their life…**

**When the young purvi went back home, her father asked her…**

**Pf**: where is shilpa?

**Purvi**: dad I don't know where she is…

**Days passed purvi didn't get any letter from her sister…purvi waited for days**

**One day( after 2 weeks ) a police investigator came to her house…Purvi heard her father talking to the police investigator…**

**Police**: im sorry sir, but I have bad news

**PF**: what happened to my daughter? Please tell me…

**Police**: we r sorry sir, but we don't know whether ur daughter is alive or dead…

**Purvi's mom burst in cry inside the hall…she was crying…**

**Police**: sir, we found out about ur daughter…she was last seen in marine drive…then we followed them…

**PM**: then what happened?pls tell

**Police**: and…then…we found your daughter…but…then before we reached there…she was…dead

**Purvi was shocked…she just wished that the earth would divide into two and take her inside…her own sister…was dead just because of her…if she had told to her dad at that moment then all these things would have not happened…**

**Purvi's mom fainted after hearing the news…**

**Police**: sir, I have one more information…it seems that ur youngest daughter knew their plan…through this we came to know…

**And he handed out a letter to her father…it was the letter which was to be sent by shilpa to purvi…**

**Purvi's father turned at her after reading the letter…then he came near to her and slapped right on her face**

I deserved it…purvi thought

**PF**: promise me purvi…promise me that u will never do like ur sister did to me…

**Purvi**: I promise dad…I will never do the mistake that of my sis…

_**Flashback over**_

**She burst out crying thinking about the past…her condition went worst when she saw the airport was coming near to her…**

**While they were in the plane…purvi looked outside the window and said while crying…**

**Purvi**: **rajat….**

….

**so how is the twist? and the chapter? now the story has some connection with the title LoSt LoVe isnt it? last chap i didnt get much reviews but i was not much disappointed becuz the ones who gave reviews encouraged me a lot...so thanks to all**

**mithi, bshreena, saney : thank u sooo much for ur lovely reviews...**

**rajvigirl: hey pari! how r u? enjoying vacations or school? u can call me anything its up to u...then do u want to know something about me u can ask :)**

**jannatfairy, kavinsanjana, pari: thank u sooo much for ur encouraging words...**

**guess me: i heard from di that u wanted to know about some of my favorite things like food, colour, etc...why do u want it...and i know everything about my di...but then the only thing that is different from me and her is that her Favorte subject is maths and I hate maths did u see some thing common in us? The letter V v for vijay... V for vismaya: P...thank u sooo much for ur review...**

**Bhumi98: hola math freak... U know what di? I'm 1000 times better than u... Because at least I'm not a math freak like u... U know what di? I feel so sad now a days thinking that we only speak for 1 hour other wise we used to speak 5 times a day... But still I love u my di...**

**Rajvi21 : I love to make more di s...hopefully we will share a good friendship... Thank u for ur review...**

**RK, kshayaartist, Harman: thank u very much :)**

**Rajat's diksha, purpleangel1 shweta04: thank u very much :)**

**Parise22: oh God! Di can u forget the next chap of childhood? Becuz I myself don't know when I will give the next chap...but di u r my inspiration do u know that? And that's why I love u the most...and I'm really very sorry di for not including virayu in this but then their scenes r over... Plzz understand me...i will surely try to add them in the flashbacks...**

**Sorry if I forgot anyone ...**

**Waiting for ur reviews...**

**Sharayu's pari22 (redrosses22 for some days this is my new pen name)..**


End file.
